


At the Diner

by SparkleQueen89



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Steve Rogers, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleQueen89/pseuds/SparkleQueen89
Summary: Darcy and Clint decide to have a little fun in the backroom of a diner, during lunch with Steve and Bucky. Unfortunately for them, they forgot Steve and Bucky have enhanced hearing and can hear everything that happens.This is a response to Livvy_Nicklaus "Clints Yummy Buns" which is part of the Smutisfaction Files, and is adorable, hilarious and sexy! Some of the dialogue between Clint, Darcy, and Bucky was taken from that story, because this is Steve's point of view while those three get up to shenanigans.





	At the Diner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livvy_Nicklaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/gifts).



Clint and Darcy had been acted silly all morning. Tony had sent them out of the tower, accompanied by Steve and Bucky, on the threat that they get out before he used them for target practice with his new repulsors.

 

That’s how the four of them ended up squished in a booth at their favourite diner, ordering waffles and milkshakes at noon. Darcy was tapping something out on the screen of her phone, before tapping Steve on the shoulder.

 

“Can i slip past you sorry? I need to use the ladies room.” She smiled at him. He slipped out of the booth, trying to ignore the brush of her hand against the front of his pants as she moved past. He cleared his throat, and sat back down, staring intently out the window, not even noticing a moment later when Clint got up and left the table.

 

“Think they’re sneaking in the back to hook up?” Bucky said in his low voice, nudging Steve with his foot under the table. Steve shook his head, trying not to let the blush he could feel starting get all the way down his head. He focused up when he heard a slight grinding noise coming from the direction Clint and Darcy had gone.

 

“ _...that hold it?” _

 

_ “I’m sure it will babe, I promise.” _

 

Steves enhanced hearing picked up on the whispering voices of the other half of their lunch party, whispering from the back. Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve, hearing the same thing.

 

The blush boiled to the tops of Steves ears as he heard Darcy’s hissed commands at Clint to hurry up and stop messing around.

 

“ _ They can’t seriously be doing that here, can they?”  _ Steve thought to himself, focusing on the window again, taking deep breaths.

 

He could hear Darcy’s giggles and Clints moans, and tried to focus on Bucky’s quiet laughter across the table.

 

_ “They must be insatiable. They were together all night last night, weren’t they? They must be playing a joke on us.” _

 

A small bead of sweat rolled down Steve’s neck, as he listened to the panting and moaning coming from the back room of the restaurant. He wondered if he should go back and stop them before they got caught by the kitchen staff.

 

“Think I should go back there and give Darcy a hand?” Bucky asked from across the table. “It doesn’t sound like Birdbrain can keep up with that little spitfire.”

 

“Good. Yes. Go stop them.” Steve said, twisting his plaid napkin around in his hands. He could still hear Darcy whispering to Clint, and his body was fighting between feeling embarrassed, and turned on.

 

“Oh, i’m going to stop Clint. But i’m going to give Darcy what she clearly wants.” Bucky left the table with a wink to his partner, and sauntered to the back.

 

_ “What the heck does he mean by that?”  _ Steve thought as he heard the clatter of cans.

 

_ “Well well well, what have we got here?”  _ Bucky said to the pair in the back. Steve shifted in his seat, listening as Bucky called out Clint and Darcy for their misbehaviour.

 

_ “Oh good. He’s going to stop them. Good. Food should be here soon. We can eat and pretend this never happened….and nope now Bucky is offering to take care of Darcy. Dammit Buck!” _

 

Another bead of sweat trailed down the back of Steve’s neck as he listened to Bucky and Darcy moan and pant with each other. Suddenly, Steve flinches as he hears Darcy scream, having gotten her release from Bucky.

 

_ “Dammit! There is no way the kitchen staff didn’t hear that!”  _  Steve buried his face in his hands. He continued to listen as Darcy berated Clint for opening a package of buns to eat on. As he listened, there waitress arrived at the table with a huge tray of food. Steve helped her place the dozen plates around the table, while the three of them sorted themselves out in the back.

 

As the waitress left, Steve cleared his throat and muttered under his breath, knowing Bucky could hear him.

 

“Tell Clint if he’s that hungry, the foods here. And he’s picking up the tab this time.”

 

Steve grinned as he heard Bucky relay the message, before the three of them came back to the table. He glanced at Darcy as she reached for her waffles next to him in the booth.

 

“Hungry?” He asked her, smiling sweetly.

 

“Famished.” She said, leaning over to him and nipping his earlobe.


End file.
